Talk:Ninja Tabi/@comment-4560335-20120205014152
I was curious if they did or not, as obviously this would make them a good item against a champion who focuses on an ability like one. At my disposal I had: Blitz, MF, Poppy, Leona, and Morde. The first two have physical on hit abilities, the latter have magical. My bitch had 82 AR, 34 AR, 760 HP (Tested in Dominion, so with 12% APEN and 5% MPEN, that lowers to 72 AR and 32 MR). All abilities were upgraded to level 2 and I also had Havoc Mastery. For the physical, reduction: If it does not apply: (100/172)*1.015 = 59% reduction. If it does apply: (100/172)*0.9*1.015 = 53% reduction. Blitz: 108 AD, so Power Fist would do 216 damage pre-reduction. It did 114 damage, or 52.7% reduction. Conclusion: It applies to Power Fist. MF: 97 AD, so Double Shot would do 132.75 pre-reduction. It did 70 damage, or 52.7% reduction. Conclusion: It applies to Double Shot. For the magical, reduction: If it does not apply: (100/132)*1.015 = 76.9% reduction. If it does apply: (100/132)*0.9*1.015 = 69% reduction. Poppy: 136 AD and 4 AP, so DB would do 239 pre-reduction. It did 183 damage, or 76.6% reduction. Conclusion: It does NOT apply to Devastating Blow. Morde: 112 AD and 4 AP, Mace would do 261.5 pre-reduction. It did 200 damage, or 76.5% reduction. Conclusion: It does NOT apply to Mace of Spades. In Leona's case, she does physical damage and then magical damage (In her case, I did not have the havoc mastery). With 114 AD and 4 AP, the physical part should have done 114 and the magical 71. The physical was reduced to 59 (52.3% reduction, so applies) and the magical did 53 damage (74.6% reduction, so does not apply). Therefore, conclusion: Ninja Tabi affect physical on-hit abilities, but not magical. (Also verified that it does NOT work on normal physical abilities in case it was a bug). This is an indirect nerf for the boots to some skills (I.E. Devasting Blow could be dodged, now it's not affected at all) and a buff for the boots to others (I.E. Parrrley could not be dodged). From what I can tell, here are the physical abilities that Ninja Tabi would reduce: Yorick: Omen of War Wukong: Crushing Blow Volibear: Rolling Thunder Vayne: Tumble Trundle: Rabid Bite Talon: Noxian Diplomacy Sivir: Ricochet Shyvana: Twin Bite Shaco: Deceive Riven: Runic Blade Renekton: Ruthless Predator Nidalee: Take Down Nasus: Siphoning Strike Miss Fortune: Double Up Leona: Shield of Daybreak (Only part physical, other part magical) Irelia: Bladesurge Garen: Deciesive Strike Gangplank: Parrrley Fizz: Urchin Strike (This attack has both a physical and magical portion; Is it like Leona's where two damages pop up? If it's two different damages, then we can conclude it's affected like Leona's. If it's one damage, physical is probably still only affected but could be interesting) Ezreal: Mystic Shot Caitlyn: Headshot Blitzcrank: Power Fist It would be nice if people that could test those test those :)